Yumesaki Haruko
Introduction A first-year student in the gardening club who is always looking after the flower beds. Her father is a botanist and all she's been doing since she was little is taking care of plants, so she's not very good at socializing with other people. She likes fantasizing and is often lost in thought regardless of time or place. Trivia *Favorite Subject: Creature Studies *Hobbies: Gardening and Fantasizing *Favorite Food: Salad *Hated Food: Junk Food Cards File:Haruko+.jpg| File:緑の指 Haruko.jpg| 緑の指 File:No.280 Haruko.jpg| File:No.281 Haruko.jpg| File:箱庭妖精 Haruko.jpg| 箱庭妖精 File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ Haruko.jpg| Christmas File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ+ Haruko.jpg| Christmas+ File:懺悔する？ Haruko.jpg| 懺悔する？ File:猫ｶﾌｪ Haruko.jpg| Cat Cafe File:猫ｶﾌｪ+ Haruko.jpg| Cat Cafe+ File:戸惑い子猫 Haruko.jpg| 戸惑い子猫 File:GW13 Haruko.jpg| GW13 File:GW13+ Haruko.jpg| GW13+ File:翡翠花 Haruko.jpg| 翡翠花 File:夏祭り13 Haruko.jpg| Summer festival 2013 File:夏祭り13+ Haruko.jpg| Summer festival 2013+ File:夏の花々 Haruko.jpg| 夏の花々 File:ｱﾙﾊﾞｲﾄ13 Haruko.jpg| Part-time job 2013 File:ｱﾙﾊﾞｲﾄ13+ Haruko.jpg| Part-time job 2013+ File:働く妖精 Haruko.jpg| 働く妖精 File:紅葉ﾃﾞｰﾄ+ Haruko.jpg| Autumn Leaves Date+ File:庭先の秋 Haruko.jpg| 庭先の秋 File:ﾌｧｯｼｮﾝｼｮｰ Haruko.jpg| Fashion show File:ﾌｧｯｼｮﾝｼｮｰ+ Haruko.jpg| Fashion show+ File:ｽﾃｰｼﾞの華 Haruko.jpg| ｽﾃｰｼﾞの華 File:No.1928 Haruko.jpg| File:太陽の恵み Haruko.jpg| 太陽の恵み File:鍋ﾊﾟｰﾃｨｰ Haruko.jpg| Nabemoro party File:鍋ﾊﾟｰﾃｨｰ+ Haruko.jpg| Nabemoro party+ File:自家製の味 Haruko.jpg| 自家製の味 File:脱出ｹﾞｰﾑ Haruko.jpg| Escape game File:脱出ｹﾞｰﾑ+ Haruko.jpg| Escape game+ File:幸運妖精 Haruko.jpg| 幸運妖精 File:木の精 Haruko.jpg| 木の精 File:仲良し Haruko & Isuzu.jpg| Best Friends File:お花見14 Haruko.jpg| Ohanami (cherry blossom viewing) 2014 File:お花見14+ Haruko.jpg| Ohanami (cherry blossom viewing) 2014+ File:姉妹桜 Haruko.jpg| 姉妹桜 File:日本文化 Haruko.jpg| Japanese culture File:日本文化+ Haruko.jpg| Japanese culture+ File:苦味一興 Haruko.jpg| 苦味一興 File:林間学校14 Haruko.jpg| Forest school 2014 File:林間学校14+ Haruko.jpg| Forest school 2014+ File:自然の恵み Haruko.jpg| 自然の恵み File:ﾄﾛﾋﾟｶﾙ Haruko.jpg| Tropical File:ﾄﾛﾋﾟｶﾙ+ Haruko.jpg| Tropical+ File:南国植彩 Haruko.jpg| 南国植彩 File:牧場体験14 Haruko.jpg| Farm experience 2014 File:牧場体験14+ Haruko.jpg| Farm experience 2014+ File:赤熱開花 Haruko.jpg| 赤熱開花 File:民族衣装 Haruko.jpg| National costume File:民族衣装+ Haruko.jpg| National costume+ File:可憐な姿 Haruko.jpg| 可憐な姿 File:おとぎの国 Haruko.jpg| Land of the Fae File:おとぎの国+ Haruko.jpg| Land of the Fae+ File:塔の上から Haruko.jpg| 塔の上から File:映画村 Haruko.jpg| Movie village File:映画村+ Haruko.jpg| Movie village+ File:ｵｸﾗﾎﾏﾌﾗﾜｰ Haruko.jpg| ｵｸﾗﾎﾏﾌﾗﾜｰ File:ｽﾛｰﾗｲﾌ Haruko.jpg| Slow Life File:ｽﾛｰﾗｲﾌ+ Haruko.jpg| Slow Life+ File:収穫の喜び Haruko.jpg| 収穫の喜び File:魔法の愛情 Haruko.jpg| Love of magic File:魔法の愛情+ Haruko.jpg| Love of magic+ File:ｷﾗ★ｶﾞｰﾙ Haruko.jpg| Kira ★ Girl File:ﾊﾛｳｨﾝ15 Haruko.jpg| Halloween 2015 File:ﾊﾛｳｨﾝ15+ Haruko.jpg| Halloween 2015+ File:ふにゃぁ～ Haruko.jpg| ふにゃぁ～ File:妖怪仮装15 Haruko.jpg| Mysterious youkai 2015 File:妖怪仮装15+ Haruko.jpg| Mysterious youkai 2015+ File:ﾔｯﾎｯﾎ～ Haruko.jpg| ﾔｯﾎｯﾎ～ File:雪遊び16 Haruko.jpg| Snow play 2016 File:雪遊び16+ Haruko.jpg| Snow play 2016+ File:雪の華 Haruko.jpg| 雪の華 File:ｷｬﾝﾄﾞﾙﾅｲﾄ Haruko.jpg| Candle Night File:ｷｬﾝﾄﾞﾙﾅｲﾄ+ Haruko.jpg| Candle Night+ File:花の香りと Haruko.jpg| 花の香りと File:ﾃｰﾏﾊﾟｰｸ Haruko.jpg| Theme park File:ﾃｰﾏﾊﾟｰｸ+ Haruko.jpg| Theme park+ File:ｽｲｯﾁｶﾞｰﾙ Haruko.jpg| Switchgirls File:ｽｲｯﾁｶﾞｰﾙ+ Haruko.jpg| Switchgirls+ File:ﾈｵｻﾊﾞｲﾊﾞﾙ Haruko.jpg| Neo Survival File:ﾈｵｻﾊﾞｲﾊﾞﾙ+ Haruko.jpg| Neo Survival+ File:めでぃっく Haruko.jpg| めでぃっく File:白ﾜﾝﾋﾟｰｽ Haruko.jpg| White dress File:白ﾜﾝﾋﾟｰｽ+ Haruko.jpg| White dress+ File:ﾋﾗﾘ､ﾋﾗﾋﾗ Haruko.jpg| ﾋﾗﾘ､ﾋﾗﾋﾗ File:ﾁｱ衣装16 Haruko.jpg| Cheer costume 2016 File:ﾁｱ衣装16+ Haruko.jpg| Cheer costume 2016+ File:ﾎﾟﾝﾎﾟﾝ満開 Haruko.jpg| ﾎﾟﾝﾎﾟﾝ満開 File:振袖17 Haruko.jpg| Kimono 2017 File:振袖17+ Haruko.jpg| Kimono 2017+ File:縁起物は Haruko.jpg| 縁起物は File:鬼コス17 Haruko.jpg| Demon Kos 2017 File:鬼コス17+ Haruko.jpg| Demon Kos 2017+ File:優しい鬼と Haruko.jpg| 優しい鬼と File:ﾍﾟｯﾄｼｮｯﾌﾟ Haruko.jpg| Pet Shop File:ﾍﾟｯﾄｼｮｯﾌﾟ+ Haruko.jpg| Pet Shop+ File:ｽｸｽｸ育て Haruko.jpg| ｽｸｽｸ育て File:農業体験17 Haruko.jpg| Agricultural experience 2017 File:農業体験17+ Haruko.jpg| Agricultural experience 2017+ File:大地の賜物 Haruko.jpg| 大地の賜物 File:ｳｪﾃﾞｨﾝｸﾞ17 Haruko.jpg| Wedding 2017 File:ｳｪﾃﾞｨﾝｸﾞ17+ Haruko.jpg| Wedding 2017+ File:天然告白 Haruko.jpg| 天然告白 File:ｻﾏｰﾃﾞｲｽﾞ17 Haruko.jpg| Summer days 2017 File:ｻﾏｰﾃﾞｲｽﾞ17+ Haruko.jpg| Summer days 2017+ File:冷房いらず Haruko.jpg| 冷房いらず File:和装花嫁17 Haruko.jpg| Kimono bride 2017 File:和装花嫁17+ Haruko.jpg| Kimono bride 2017+ File:ﾌﾗﾌﾗ白無垢 Haruko.jpg| ﾌﾗﾌﾗ白無垢 File:ﾂｲﾝﾃｰﾙ18 Haruko.jpg| Twin tails 2018 File:ﾂｲﾝﾃｰﾙ18+ Haruko.jpg| Twin tails 2018+ File:ﾌｪｱﾘｰﾃｰﾙ Haruko.jpg| ﾌｪｱﾘｰﾃｰﾙ File:雪祭り Haruko.jpg| Snow festival File:雪祭り+ Haruko.jpg| Snow festival+ File:ﾌﾗﾜｰｲﾝｱｲｽ Haruko.jpg| ﾌﾗﾜｰｲﾝｱｲｽ File:商店街物語 Haruko.jpg| Shopping street story File:商店街物語+ Haruko.jpg| Shopping street story+ File:いらんかね Haruko.jpg| いらんかね File:植物散策 Haruko.jpg| Plant walk File:植物散策+ Haruko.jpg| Plant walk+ File:お天気雨 Haruko.jpg| お天気雨 File:ｷｬﾝﾌﾟ Haruko.jpg| Camp File:ｷｬﾝﾌﾟ+ Haruko.jpg| Camp+ File:ご遠慮なく Haruko.jpg| ご遠慮なく File:創作ダンス18 Haruko.jpg| Creative dance 2018 File:創作ダンス18+ Haruko.jpg| Creative dance 2018+ File:ゆっくﾘｽﾞﾑ Haruko.jpg| ゆっくﾘｽﾞﾑ File:ゴスロリ19 Haruko.jpg| Goth lolita 2019 File:ゴスロリ19+ Haruko.jpg| Goth lolita 2019+ File:花と少女 Haruko.jpg| 花と少女 File:先輩エール Haruko.jpg| Senior Yale File:先輩エール+ Haruko.jpg| Senior Yale+ File:癒し微睡み Haruko.jpg| 癒し微睡み File:お月見19 Haruko.jpg| Moon viewing 2019 File:お月見19+ Haruko.jpg| Moon viewing 2019+ File:月夜の歌声 Haruko.jpg| 月夜の歌声 File:秘湯めぐり19 Haruko.jpg| Secret hot spring tour 2019 File:秘湯めぐり19+ Haruko.jpg| Secret hot spring tour 2019+ File:秋の夕日に Haruko.jpg| 秋の夕日に Category:Sweet